Just Plastic
by Like Oh My God
Summary: Deep dark secrets are hidden behind this pretty face. There are things that makeup can't hide. Things are stolen that can never be given back. Who will come out on top?
1. Daydreaming

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous._

I heard the pilot's voice on the intercom so I quickly unplugged my headphones and stuffed them in my bag with my iPod. Although I could no longer hear the song, I still continued to hum 'Party in the U.S.A" in my head, failing to hear the apparent important message.

I was interrupted from my humming by a pretty flight attendant telling me to put my tray up. However after a close examination of her face, I took back the 'pretty' part. 'Pretty' wasn't exactly the word to describe the petite flight attendant, a better word that described her would be 'fake' or 'plastic, since it looked as if she had an enormous amount of plastic surgery done onto her face. And although she was pretty, I could see behind the immense amount of makeup and Botox injections. But in her defense, I'm sure everybody in this city was one hundred percent plastic.

I did as she said and she quickly left with a fake smile on her face. She obviously did not like her job. As the plane descended into the LAX airport, rather roughly, my mind dazed off again. I was imagining what my new and upcoming life would be like, hopefully different than my last.

Life in Houston, Texas was flat out boring. I mean it really wasn't that boring, especially compared to the other hick towns in Texas that nobody has even ever heard of. However it definitely wasn't any Los Angeles. I mean don't get me wrong there was absolutely nothing wrong with my life in Houston. I was a spoiled princess, rotten to the very bone. Anything I wanted my daddy got for me, whether it was a really expensive dress, front row concert tickets, or even a boy.

But as my daddy says, "Always want more for yourself", and I have been living by that rule for the past eighteen years.

Ever since I was nine I always dreamed of getting out of the Lone Star State, and now my dream was finally coming true. I've always dreamed of becoming a big star, like Britney and Madonna.

I had a decent voice, although I definitely wasn't any Mariah Carey. However, what I really shined at was dancing and choreography. My dancing skills is what got me to Hollywood, well that and the fact that my mom and I finally moved out to California to live with my dad. My dad owned some big company; I don't even know what it's called.

But on a different note… God forbid I wouldn't get into as much trouble with the paparazzi as those big celebrities did. I mean I was definitely not a bad girl, the only "rebellious" thing I have ever done in my life would be sneaking out to a party with beer. It didn't end so hot. Let's just say it ended with me on the toilet barfing up my insides for about three hours.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the 'clicks' from people taking off their seatbelts. I quickly unfastened my own seatbelt and proceeded to get up. Luckily I was in first class so I didn't have to wait like the other hundred people in the plane's coach seats. After a bunch of 'thanks' and 'good-byes' from the flight crew I strolled off the plane to the airport.

I dragged and carried my enormous bag and while I wasn't looking I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. As I sat on the dirty airport ground in pain, a hand reached out for mine to pull me up.


	2. Painful Encounters

**Ahhhh! I know it's been like forever.... for those of you reading this. But I have been swamped with school work... essays and all of that good stuff (BLAH!). I really hope you enjoy and sorry if there are typos and stuff but I really wanted to get this out!!!!**

* * *

_**PAINFUL ENCOUNTERS**_

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm such a clutz."

I took the extended arm graciously and then proceeded to lift myself up with the assistance. After I was helped up, I finally looked up to see a really tall, slim cute boy. He had long chestnut hair with big brown eyes. Hehe just my luck!

The brunette took one long look at me glancing me from my head to my toes, then he instinctively put his hands protectively in front of his face, acting as if I was going to slap him in the face.

"Um… it's totally ok", I said looking at him like he just crawled out of a T.V.

"So… you're not going to slap me?", The brunette said while lowering his guard and slowly putting his hands down to shoulder length.

"I just met you, why would I slap you?" I asked him in disbelief. Was this some sort of joke? Was he high?

"Oh well in that case…Hi I'm James Diamond." He said in a totally peppy way.

"Um, hi I'm Amanda Swartz… is everyone in this town bipolar like you, because if it is then I am on way back to Texas immediately." I said while looking down at my black soffes and rubbing off the dirt that was still stuck on then from my fall.

"Wait, if you're from Texas…. Then where's your horse?" He said while grabbing my suitcase and opening it up, probably expecting to find a horse in it. What a dumbass, but then again I guess his looks made up for it… right?

I forcefully grabbed my bag from this maniac and then proceeded to walk away. I didn't know here I was going but anywhere was better than here… with that freak. Unfortunately, he quickly followed in pursuit.

"So are you going to answer my question? Oh wait I see… you have a cow instead right?!" He said smiling, looking as if he had won a round of jeopardy.

"Like of my God, there is like no way you could be this stupid. I have seen bread that is smarter than you. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get the hell away from you because you're seriously starting to get on my damn nerves!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs. And of course, as if in on cue, everybody in the airport started to stare at me and give me nasty look. As if I was the bad guy here?

I looked back at James and I could see in his eyes that he was pretty hurt. I mean he was being pretty nice to me for a complete stranger. For a minute I debated whether to apologize or just walk off… definitely walk of, it seemed more my style.

So I grabbed my bag, slipped on my sunglasses from my bag, and proceeded to strut off, leaving poor James to just stare at my back as I left him dazed.

I walked outside of the airport, only to be greeted by my dad's butler, Nigel with a sign that said 'Smith'.

I dropped my bag on the ground and then ran to hug Nigel with a huge grin on my face. Nigel was basically my real father… well not biologically but he was there all the times that my dad wasn't. He was the one who held me after being born in the hospital, he was the only one who went to my fourth grade play, and he was the one who helped me get over all of my painful breakups. Nigel was the one I considered 'father' since I barely knew my real one.

"Hey pumpkin, your father and mother sent me to take you to the hotel.", Nigel said in his thick British accent, while embracing me.

"Hotel? But aren't I going to stay with mommy and daddy in the house?" I asked, backing out of the hug with confusion.

"Well since you are an upcoming star, your mother and father thought it be best for you to stay at the Palm Woods. So you could meet other upcoming stars like yourself." Nigel said while walking back to pick up my suitcase.

"Hmph more like to get rid of me" I murmured under my breath while picking at my nails. Nigel opened the backseat of the limo and I jumped in and took my sneakers off, then he shut the door and climbed into the driver seat. Surprisingly for the first time in my entire life, Nigel was quiet the whole ride to the hotel and didn't say a word to me, but then again I'm sure he was tired from all the back-breaking labor my father forces him to do.

Soon after a _oh-my-god-kill-me-I'm-so-bored _ride, we finally arrived at the supposedly amazing "Palm Woods". From the outside it was pretty nice, not as my nice as my dad's mansion but I'd rather stay as far away from him as possible.

I stepped out of the limo and turned to say goodbye to Nigel, but he was just sitting in the drivers seat crying, as to why…. I had no idea. I waved good-bye to him as he drove off and grabbed my suitcase and then walked to the main desk, where I saw a rather large man eating a donut and reading some tabloid trash magazine. I rang the bell and he quickly looked up.

"Oh you must be Karelix Smith, your dad called earlier." He said with a smile that said, 'I have to smile like this or I'll lose my job'.

"Yes that's me, it's a pleasure to meet you" I said with fake, but convincing smile as I held out my hand for him to shake. He looked at me strangely, I guess he has never heard of southern hospitality… or maybe everybody in this hotel is a bunch of rude snobs.

He handed me the keys to my room and then started to lecture me on the rules. Well I think he was talking about the rules, I don't know I space out after he handed me the keys. He could have been talking about his mom for all I know. But just to be nice, I nodded my head every five seconds so I at least looked like I was paying attention.

After what seemed like an hour of him talking, he finally stopped. I assumed he was done and walked away to the elevator.

I looked at my key and it had a _2K _engraved on it so I assumed it was on the second floor. I pressed the 'up' button on the side of the elevator and the doors immediately opened. I stepped in with my bag and the doors began to close. Suddenly I heard a voice, a boy's voice yell "stop that elevator!".

I assumed he meant the elevator I was in so I put my hand in front of the elevator and peeked out of the opening doors. I saw a kid running right towards me, pretty fast might I add. As soon as he reached me he put his hands down on his knees and started panting. I just gave him a weird stare and pushed the '2' button again.

The elevator doors closed and great… I was stuck with this weirdo. He finally stood up straight and stopped panting and began to stare at me from the corner of his eyes, although he tried to not to make it obvious, he failed miserably. We both just stood there awkwardly since the elevator wasn't moving at all.

I began to press the '2' button repeatedly and muttering curse words under my breath. He still continued to stare at me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I broke the silence, "You know, I'm just a girl… I don't bite."

He began to say something but I couldn't hear a word he said since he was whispering so softly. I guess he was shy around the ladies… surprisingly that made him really attractive.

I took a long look at his face and I noticed he was actually pretty cute. He had spiked up brown hair and a cute face. His clothes were a bit dorky, but he pulled them off.

The elevator doors quickly opened and he ran out in a flash. I took my bag and proceeded off to my new suite. I looked down the hall and noticed that my room was pretty close so I jogged to the door and opened it with my new keys.

I walked in and turned on the lights. The first thing I noticed was that the curtains were closed, blocking off any sunlight from the room. I walked to the window and pulled the curtains open releasing a huge blast of sunlight which made my eyes squint in pain. I noticed that there was a big pool which quickly caught my attention. I opened my bag, changed into my navy 2 piece as fast as I could, and slipped on a white lacy sundress. I pulled out my sunglasses, put on my sunscreen, slipped on my orange flip flops and walked out the door feeling posh.

I walked out and locked the door, then proceeded to the elevator. I took it down to the front door and walked out of the door leading to the enormous pool.

When I arrived at the pool, I looked up at the bright sun, but only to see a big black helmet head straight towards me. All I could mutter was 'crap', before the helmet made impact with my skull, knocking me to the ground in an instant.

I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't allow me no matter how much I tried. My head was throbbing and I began to tear up because of the agonizing pain. As I began to fall out of consciousness, all I saw were blurred images of two guys rushing towards me asking if I was alright. One of the guys was a bit short and looked like he had some Latin in him. The other guy looked a bit more worried and bit guiltier, so he was probably the one who threw the helmet. He was tall, had dirty blond hair, and had REALLY bushy eyebrows.

The guy with the bushy eyebrows picked me up bridal style, saying something about the hospital. The last thing I managed to stutter out before I lost consciousness was "You have really bushy eyebrows."

* * *

**Soooooo...... How was it???? Hopefully Amanda doesn't seem too Mary-Sue (Her voice does suck... a lot!)**


End file.
